Farewell Taisa
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: Leaving everything in the dust, Roy Mustang leads off with Edward Elric to missions unknown.Disclaimer:...It's a fanfic....FAN...yeah
1. So it begins

He hated to see them cry but it was for the best, tilting his had down as he watched them burry his fake body. His onyx eyes scanning over all the people he once new as close friends, but now he must part from due to his unexpected "death". Of course he wasn't dead, he was standing there. How he wanted to run over and tell them it would all be okay, he was alive. But the Homunculi swore they would kill all of them if he and Elric didn't do as they wished, he faked his death so the people he cared for wouldn't snoop around, unlike Edward, people were worried about his every move. His eyes fell on a particular group, three females. The hair color varied, silver, blonde, and red. He sighed, seeing the smallest of them all barely standing on her own; he hated to see her cry. He had never seen those ice blue eyes filled with sadness since he first encountered her. She looked pretty in that black dress, how he wished he could tell her it was all alright, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. His niece would have to fend without him now, she was strong, and she could do it. His eyes fell on the stern looking female next to the smaller one. With the eye of a hawk, he would have hoped she had spotted him. He would have told her but that would just put her in danger. Those amber eyes staring sadly down at the female, trying to keep the small girl from falling to the cold ground. The motherly look in her amber eyes made him smile, the hawk could take care of things…The last of the girls, seeing no emotion on her face. Her hand folded behind her back the right hand in a firm salute at the grave. Silver hair was nicely wrapped up in a bun and covered in a hat. Matching eyes peered towards his direction and he took cover behind a tree. Knowing that one, she would shout out his location, and put everyone in danger. Her whole head turned and tilted slightly, in confusion before he saw her shake her head and turn back to the front. He gave a sigh of relief, pulling his hat tighter over messy black locks of hair. They were all safe and that's all that mattered, he gave a glance at the three girls before disappearing in the forest.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The female with silver hair gave a smirk as the crowds began to mingle. The smirk turned into a snort, and then she burst into laughter. People began to stare at her as if she were mad, she fell to the ground as people turned to ignore her. SMACK. The youngest female growled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? YOU….YOU, JERK!" she scowled. The woman stood.

"That devil." She rubbed her side.

"Seleen this is hardly funny." The eldest woman said calmly.

"Oh on the contrary Riza, Rose." Seleen smiled, "This is absolutely hilarious."


	2. Drawing blood

Again, this is the same person, I'm using Rose and a lot of you hate that. But it's hard enough for me to keep a story going at all…so…sue me. You won't be getting much, a penny tops. –smirk-

Chapter Two:

The palm tree smirked, this was perfect. He would do it and get it over with, simple as that. Turning into that familiar figure of the Colonel, he approached the man's house, easily opening the door. He grinned, the smell of the house meant the smaller Mustang was here. He needed that; he put on a sad face. As those violet eyes turned to onyx, he closed the door and heard her voice.

"Taisa?" it questioned. The small female poked her head out of the kitchen. He didn't seem too happy to her. The Mustang passed her by, her ice blue eyes following him every step of the way. Till he went to the room and closed the door, not saying a word. The female was slightly confused; usually he at least said something to her. A 'hi' or a 'later' something of the sort but this was just odd. Was it something she said? Or did? She hadn't left the house all day. She was even wearing a blue dress for once! She blinked before returning to the dinner, which would make him happy. A good dinner! She went to open the rice when a gun shot came from down the hall, making her jump and break open the bag, the rice flowing all over. Forget that! She hurried to the door; she struggled to open it, touching the door knob, but quickly drew her hand away the knob burning her. Orange, red, and yellow light dancing in the crack of the door, "TAISA!" she cried. The smoke erupted as she kicked down the door, forcing the small female to duck down and cover her mouth, the fire alarm exploded with that painful ringing. They would be here soon, but that wouldn't save him. She crawled to her room and grabbed her gloves and the pot of water that she had not yet placed on the stove. She clapped her hands and the water erupted from the bucket, dousing every inch of the room. She looked around, the window was closed and Taisa's gloved were set on the dresser that hadn't completely burned yet. She picked them up. He was gone…he had left her, "Taisa…" she said, felling tears drip down her cheeks. She felt someone grab her by her armpits and hoist her up. Clinging to the man in yellow she began to cry. Roy Mustang had left his niece behind, Rose Mustang, was left to pieces.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Rose awoke with a jolt, clutching her heart. She jumped out of bed and slammed straight into the body of Riza. That's right; there was no Taisa to run to now.

"Rose? You were screaming are you okay?" she asked putting fir hands on her shoulder. Out of all the military, his friends, she was affected the most. The small girl had been having nightmares since the accident. Seleen found it quite funny and still refused to tell them why. She'd crack up every time the subject grazed their lips always saying he was such a kidder. Was there someone Mustang trusted more then her? Riza Hawkeye? The woman that would go to great lengths to assure his safety, impossible! She wouldn't think on it another minute.

"No…I just had a bad dream." She said quietly.

"Again?" Riza asked.

"The same one." She replied without having Riza ask, "I want him to come back…but there's nothing I can do." Thoughts of human transmutation had already passed through her mind. But she wasn't stupid, and the Elric's would scold her ears off. She wouldn't, she wouldn't want him to suffer. That would create homunculi, and that would only make matters worse.

"Rose?" she was snapped from her trance.

"I'm…going back to bed." Without another word she crawled under the covers. Though her eyes didn't fall, she was too scared.

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

Roy stood, staring up at Riza's apartment building as the last light went off. He let out a sigh that was the 3rd time tonight he heard her painful screams. And the thousandth time he had heard them this week. They were his entire fault, he wasn't there to comfort her, she was all he had, and vise versa. He tipped his had over his eyes, his normally messy hair sleeked back. He leaned against the wall, was all this killing…why did he even have to think about it? Rose's live was worth the world to him, and he'd do anything. But he hated to see her like this. Letting a sigh pass his lips he stared at the gun in his hand. He had to kill someone to protect her, and everyone else he cared for. He loaded the gun and stared out. Seeing a woman walk by, a black dress and brown hair, she was a pretty one. He aimed to kill, his hand shaking, he couldn't do it. He couldn't take another life; he had to find a better way.

"You're hesitating." Said that poison voice. CRACK. The woman lay dead on to concrete. Roy stared, coldly, keeping all emotion from his voice.

"You happy, Envy." He growled.

"Very, let's go." He said disappearing in the brush, hearing the voices he wished he could return to.

"What was that!"

"Riza! There's a dead body outside!"


	3. I'm sorry

What's this? And update? Oh goodness xD

xxxx

He had nearly escaped seeing the red head jump from the two story building lading on all fours over the woman. He didn't glance behind him; her life…was worth more then the anything. He left his dream for her though he knew if she could, she would scold him for such…disgrace… He sighed wandering the empty streets waiting.

"You thought, you could easily escape?" the female laughed. She grinned at Roy. Roy glared and raised a gun to her. Seleen frowned, "What are you doing…put that gun down."

"I've done it already. You saw." He said calmly, "She means the world to me, and you knowing that I'm alive puts her in danger. I'm not taking any chances Seleen."  
"If you stand there any longer then she'll find you. That girl's got a keen sense of hearing, and she's tuned to your voice." Seleen smiled. Mustang growled, frown growing. He lowered the gun.

"You keep your mouth shut, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't out rank you still." He hissed. Seleen frowned,

"Now don't think I'd let you off so easy, Taisa." She leaned forward, no longer leaning against the wall, "You see, if I keep my mouth shut, Rose suffers either way. She would rather die then see you result to killing just for her."

"I'm not giving her that choice. She lives. End of story." He said glancing back at her, "I suspect you respect my decision and will keep out of my hair." Seleen laughed.

"Hell no!" she grinned, "You should know better."

"Just remember, I may accidentally pull the trigger next time. DeMock." He said walking away, "Even if she would rather die…I refuse to let her…" he said putting the gun back in his pocket.

xxxx

"He was there! Seleen! I heard him!" The smallest female barked at the two ladies walking ahead of her.

"Maybe we should take her to a doctor." Seleen said with no emotion in her voice, "She seems delirious."

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE A DOCOTOR!" she screamed drawing attention to herself.

"Fuery. Please take Rose out." Riza waved her hand. Fuery nodded,

"Rose, why don't we go to the pound, the animals always seemed to cheer you up."

"No…I'm not in the mood." Rose folded her arms.

"How about some ice cream then?" Fuery rubbed the back of his neck. Rose glanced at him and sighed.

"Alright…I suppose." She said taking pity on the soldier trying to do his work, "I'm sorry…" she sighed.

"It's alright. I understand." He put a hand on her shoulder and walked her out. Something catching her eye as they left. But ignoring it, she followed.

xxxx

To Rose the ice cream was just cold, disgusting, and sour. She couldn't taste it whatsoever, but she thanked Fuery, and said nothing more as they made their way back to the office. But something caught her eye as they walked by the park. She stopped and looked out at the forest. Was that? She shook her head, but she only turned slightly when she saw it again. She dropped the cone and darted after it, the movement of leaves meant it was fleeing. Not this time, she'd catch this stalker this time. Maybe relive some anger on it.

She was swift, but it was faster. Ducking and dodging she made a grab for a near by branch swinging and giving herself a boost and landing on the shadowy stalker. Pinning the person down from behind using two fingers to push on a pressure point on his arm.

"So. What'd you do? Rob and officer of his uniform? I know no one would be stalking me in uniform, because my uncle is dead, and I was with Fuery anyway." She hissed, "State your name! And why you were following Fuery and I!" she barked. The figure grunted and she jabbed the point harder, "Do as I say!" she hissed.

"Gah! I regret teaching those to you." He muttered, "Roy Mustang." He felt pain and weight leave him. But leaves fell from the tree above. The small Mustang had her back to a tree and was on the ground looking at him in horror.

"Y-You can't…Y-you're dead." She pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Maybe I'm an illusion then." He lead on, trying to make her believe that he wasn't real, "Maybe…I just wanted to see you one last time." Rose got to her feet and walked forward.  
"No…" she shook her head, "You can't be an illusion, I can touch you." She said, "I saw you…that night the girl died…and when I left with Fuery today…and now…" she stood.

"Rose…there's more to it the you-"

SMACK!

Roy's eyes grew wide as he put a hand to his cheek, looking down at Rose. She was crying, but clearly she was mad.

"Y-You jerk!" she closed her eyes blinking away tears, "You left me! And you killed someone!" she sobbed.

"I'm…sorry." He knelt down to Rose, "I'm sorry. For all the pain I've caused you…but it's for your own good." He said wrapping his arms around the small girl, "I wouldn't do something so rash, if it didn't mean that something that meant the world to me would be safe to live." He whispered to her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder.

"Taisa…please…please don't leave me." She sobbed, "Don't kill anyone. Stop it…Please." She said, "I don't care, I just want you home. Please. Please come home."

"What home?" he said stroking her hair, "It's burned down…"

"Edward…Edward said he'd fix it when he got home…I-I brought all that I could together, and we could get some other materials." She pulled away, "Please Taisa…Please…" ice blue eyes and onyx eyes seemed to connect, "Please." A gloved hand reached up and wiped away the tears.

"I can't promise you that." He said softly, "I've already dug myself into a deep hole. But I'll see what I can do…I promise." He smiled, "So try to be happy, and keep me being alive on the down low." He stood, "Be strong, twerp."

"But-"

"Rose…Be strong."

"Rose! Rose! Where'd you go!" Fuery called. Rose turned, but when she turned back around Roy was gone. Rose stared, was he just an illusion…no he wasn't.

"I-I'm over here! I'm okay…I lost whoever that was…" she sighed, "Taisa…" she muttered turning, and running after Fuery's voice.

xxxx

Guess what! One more chapter and it's done! Oh noes huh?


End file.
